Security cameras are typically used for fixed point surveillance performed over an extended period of time, and various types have been proposed (e.g., JP H09-154125A).
Incidentally, when analyzing moving images captured by such security cameras, in order to find important information on criminals or the like, it is necessary to check the moving image over its full recording time and find places where changes have occurred. However, moving images recorded by such security cameras tend to span periods of several hours or several days rather than short periods of time, and viewing the whole moving image not only requires a considerable amount of time but places a large burden on the person doing the checking. This is not only a problem for moving images captured by security cameras but is also a potential problem for all extended moving images that are checked for places where changes occur.